


dumb dumb

by 8moons2stars



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Like a shit ton of bricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8moons2stars/pseuds/8moons2stars
Summary: Joohyun has loved Seungwan for five years. She just didn't quite know it.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	dumb dumb

Joohyun smiles as the new groom takes the stage, fingers still intertwined with his bride.  
  


Wedding speeches are cheesy at the very least, and Joohyun mentally prepares herself for the onslaught of cringe.  
  


The groom first thanks everyone for being with them, then he begins to wax poetic about his bride.  
  


“She is absolutely breathtaking, especially when she dances.”  
  


_Like Seungwan. Except she takes my breath away because I can’t stop laughing._  
  


Joohyun’s lips quirk, stifling a laugh at her random wayward thoughts about her best friend.  
  


“Her cooking is absolutely phenomenal.”  
  


_Seungwan’s muffins are to die for. Everything she cooks is to die for._  
  


“Her voice when it gets raspy…” The groom pauses as a few parents cover the ears of their kids. “In the morning! What did you think I was going to say?” He laughs.  
  


Joohyun gulps at the thought of Seungwan’s morning voice, how low it gets when they wake up next to each other in one of their routine sleepovers. How her _“Good morning, unnie”_ makes her shiver, a cold breeze coincidentally blowing through the room so she can pretend. So she can forget.  
  


“Her offkey singing can rival my own.”  
  


The groom’s words do not even match Seungwan anymore – Joohyun imagines angels opening the portal to heaven every time Seungwan sings – but why is she still thinking about her?  
  


“She makes me laugh the hardest.  
  


She makes me smile just by being beside me.  
  


She comforts me just by being near.  
  


She’s the love of my life, but she’s also my best friend.”  
  


The words land on Joohyun’s shoulders like a ton of bricks, but it seems weightless. If anything, Joohyun feels like she's flying.  
  


World suddenly moving in slow motion, Joohyun turns her head to the left, heart thudding at the sight of a teary-eyed Seungwan three people away. Three people too far.  
  


_Look at me._  
  


As if Seungwan _knows_ , hears Joohyun’s mind yelling for her, Seungwan turns to face her.  
  


_Oh god._  
  


_Oh my god._  
  


_Seungwan._  
  


Seungwan raises her eyebrows comically in question, probably wondering why Joohyun is staring at her like _that._ Whatever _that_ could be. Can Seungwan see her heart in her eyes? Or does she look like a deranged fool who has just literally realized that she’s been in love with her best friend for years?  
  


Joohyun doesn’t even hear the rest of the speech. Suddenly, everyone is clapping and demanding some PDA. Their gaze breaks when they both turn to watch the newlyweds kiss.  
  


Joohyun mechanically claps along, thoughts blurring into some sort of fast-forward film reel about her best friend. She’s been so dumb. Like really dumb. For real.  
  


Does Seungwan _know?_  
  


Her perceptive best friend could have been seeing right through her all this time.  
  


She sure as hell hadn’t been subtle about anything, even if she hadn’t known it for herself.  
  


Music begins playing, and a spotlight is shone on the dancefloor for the couple’s first dance.  
  


With people standing up to dance themselves, Joohyun gets up and makes her way to Seungwan. Once she reaches her, Seungwan immediately takes her hand and squeezes her fingers. “Is everything okay?” she asks, concern in her dark brown eyes.  
  


Joohyun laughs shakily, her heart feeling like it’s about to beat itself out of her chest. Seungwan’s touch almost burns through her skin, yet it calms her. Grounds her.  
  


_She can do this._  
  


_It’s like five years too late, but she can do this._  
  


Seungwan is the love of her life and her best friend. Seungwan is loud, and soft, and warm, and worth everything Joohyun can offer.  
  


Joohyun uses their locked fingers as traction to lean in, gently brushing her cheek against hers. And god help her but she hears Seungwan’s breath catch as her mouth hovers an inch away from her ear. “Come with me to the balcony. Please. I have something to say. I have a lot to say,” she whispers.  
  


She feels Seungwan’s grip on her falter, and her stomach drops. Only for Seungwan to grip her tighter as she nods against her, her blonde hair tickling Joohyun’s cheek. “Is this…I mean…” Seungwan stutters out, and Joohyun pulls away a little to look her in the eye.  
  


The unmistakable hope in Seungwan’s face secures the pleasant knot in Joohyun’s chest. She smiles, throat constricting with so much emotion it’s strange how she doesn’t implode with it all. “Come on,” Joohyun says, pulling her up. “Before I kiss you in front of everyone and we end up taking the spotlight away from the newlyweds.”

**Author's Note:**

> [super tmi] i literally had the shits last night and for some reason thought of this au. idk??? where's the connection??? this is kinda stupid i might regret posting this but owell...i hope you read this before i end up deleting lmao


End file.
